


I saw you standing there in the rain, it was love at first sight.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This blonde haired, brown eyed, valley talking boy became the centre of my thoughts quickly as my mom drove along the road, Queen’s songs playing loud in my ears as my eyes stretched out on the road as we got close to the pick up point, a large yellow bus quickly coming in to view and I felt the small smile start to itch at the corner of my lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



> This is for the idea of SuskaS of Life Unexpected. I hope you like what I have so far baby.

‘’It was a rainy night  
when he came into sight,   
standing by the road,   
No umbrella, no coat.  
So I pulled up alongside  
and I offered him a ride.  
He accepted with a smile,   
so we drove for a while.  
I didn’t ask him his name,   
this lonely boy in the rain.  
Fate, tell me its right,   
is this love at first sight?   
Please don’t make it wrong,   
Just stay for the night.’’

 

‘’Mom please, do we really have to bring Neil along with us, couldn’t he stay home with dad?’’ I complained for what felt like the hundredth time on our journey so far,   
‘’Adam, you know that your father is busy and couldn’t of looked after him, it’s only for a few more hours and then you are free from us for five whole weeks’ Mom told me and I rolled my eyes a little and turned to look out the window as the sky started to grow dark a little and then rain started to fall down against the car’s window.   
‘’Just great, rain, that’s all I want while at camp this year’’ I moaned out again before leaning against the door, my head on my arm as I looked out the windscreen window and further along the road.

‘’Neil, if you don’t quit kicking the back of my chair, I will break the heads of all your army men when I come back home’’ I yelled out at him, at the same time of turning to look back at him, his face frozen in shock.  
‘’You wouldn’t dare’’ He challenged me, small eyes squinting together to try and look tough.   
‘’Try me, I recall that you are still missing your Major aren’t you?’’ I asked knowing full well that mom had thrown it out as she had stepped on it.   
‘’Mom, Adam is being mean to me again’’ Neil cried out as I turned and flopped back in my seat again, blue eyes strained on the road as I blocked out Neil’s voice whining behind me.

‘’Oh my, poor thing, I wonder why he’s standing out there in the rain’’ My mom’s words brought me out of my thoughts as I turned and looked towards the side of the road where a figure was stood, a bag at his feet as his hands wiped at his eyes, clearing them from the rain as he looked up and down the road, a frown on his face,  
‘’He look’s about my age, maybe he’s going to camp too, mom pull over and offer him a ride’’ I told her as she glanced over at me before slowing down and pulled closer to where the boy was stood, closer now we could see that he didn’t have a coat on and that he was soaked through as my mom opened the window.  
‘’Darling, what are you doing stood out here?’’ She asked and he jumped before turning to look towards the car as my breath caught in my throat, his hair was stuck around his face from the rain, big brown eyes filled with worry before they softened slightly as if he was glad to see us.  
‘’My mom dropped me off, we thought this was where the bus was going to pick us up from but she had to leave to pick my sister up’’ He told us, his voice thick with a valley accent, the hint of worry appearing in his eyes again as my mom sighed lightly, in an adoring way.  
‘’Come on, hope in, im taking Adam to the stop’’ She told him with her friendly mothers smile and I sat back slightly in my seat as he moved around and the back door was open and then quickly closed again.

Digging through my bag, I pulled my Ipod out and moved the headphones up over my head until they covered my ears and I rested back against the glass of the car, I swear that I had fallen in love with him already, glancing up in the mirror, I looked back towards him to see him digging through his bag, a towel being pulled out his own bag and thrown over his head as he started to try and dry himself off.

This blonde haired, brown eyed, valley talking boy became the centre of my thoughts quickly as my mom drove along the road, Queen’s songs playing loud in my ears as my eyes stretched out on the road as we got close to the pick up point, a large yellow bus quickly coming in to view and I felt the small smile start to itch at the corner of my lips

‘’Thanks mom’’ I called out as I leant over and kissed her cheek, the blonde headed kid already half way over to the bus as I grabbed my bag,  
‘’Make sure you have fun Adam, and no getting in to trouble okay, I know what 16 year old boys are like’’ She warned me and I laughed softly before I nodded,   
‘’Don’t worry, nothing is going to happen’’ I tell her as she nodded and I glanced in to the back to see that Neil was asleep and I grinned slightly before I got out, my bag in hand as I waved by and jogged over to the bus where there was someone stood near the door with a board and pen in his hand.  
‘’Name and just leave your things over there’’ He asked before pointing and I walked over to put my stuff down before I turned back to him.   
‘’Adam...Adam Lambert’’ I told him and he looked through the pad before nodding and crossed something off.   
‘’Welcome to camp Evergreen Adam, go on and get a seat while everything gets packed up’’ He told me and I smiled before grabbing my messenger bag closer to my side as I stepped up on to the bus and made my way towards an empty seat about half way back.


	2. Day 1 – Late afternoon

‘’Hey, can I have everyone’s attention please’’ The camp counsellors voice broke through my music and I tore my eyes away from the scenery passing by outside to turn and look down the bus to where he was stood, hands braced against the tops of the seats. ‘’Well welcome to Camp Evergreen, my name is Counsellor Jason, but you can all call me Jase if you preferred. so some of you are here for a two week camp experience while the rest is here the whole summer, but which ever one you are, your days are going to be filled with action packed fun which will leave you with wanting to come back year after year.’’ The counsellor called out with a wide smile, a few people cheering before he laughed and nodded slightly, ‘’But I am afraid that we still have about five miles left to go, but we will be there before you know it, today is just going to be a lazy day, put the tents up, have a camp fire and all that before we start with the real stuff tomorrow.’’ Watching him smile towards everyone before turning back around, he spoke to a few of the other counsellors before turning to sit back down again.

Turning to look back out the window, I rested my head against the cool glass and let my eyes close as I moved my headphones back over my head again, the beat playing through as my foot tapped a little on the floor. The ride was mostly smooth as the bus’s wheels moved over the road; every so often they would hit a pot hole or rattle slightly.  
By the time I had opened my eyes again, the sun was a little lower in the sky and the bus was pulling to the left on to a long dirt path before it passed through a cluster of tall trees which fanned out to a large lake with sandy bays all along it, the area for the tents a little away from the road and close to the woods before the camp fire pit just a way from the tents again.

‘’Alright kids, lets get our bags and then I will call out the names who’s sharing then its time to work together to put the tents up before it gets too dark’’ Jase called out again as the bus pulled up to a stop and the driver opened the doors. Waiting for a few people to pass, I stood up from my seat and pulled my messenger back over my shoulders as I felt someone bump in to me from behind, their voice soft as the guy muttered a quick sorry and moved around me, turning to look I let a light breath out as I took notice of the blonde haired boy again, the valley accent thick, reminding me back to this morning when mom had picked him up, the way his eyes had held a lot of worry in them before relief moved over them as he was offered a ride to the bus.  
He was beautiful in every way possible.

Stepping off the bus, I breathed in the fresh smell of the lake and woods around us, the rain making everything smell fresh before the earthy smell as it dried out again. Smiling slightly to myself, I followed everyone around to where our bags were being unpacked and waited until I saw mine.   
‘’Alright, just follow us over here and I will start with the names, you will find everything you need for the tents in each part of the grounds, if you need any help just give one of us counsellors a shout and we will come over to help....so, first of all, Freddie and Matt over in tent five, Michaela and Lucy, tent One, Tommy and Lucas, Tent three. Adam and Harry tent two…’’ Jase kept calling the names out as I started to move towards tent two, a few of the other people who’s name was called walking in the same direction and I couldn’t help but look across to where the blonde was walking, talking to someone quietly and I wondered what his name actually was.  
‘’Hey, are you Adam?’’ Some one called out and I turned my head slightly to see a shorter brown haired boy jogging towards me, his glasses riding low on the edge of his nose before he pushed them back up and held his hand out towards me, ‘’Im Harry…Harry Sateen’s’’ He spoke out before I offered a small smile and shook his hand gently.   
‘’Adam Lambert’’ I told him as he smiled and started to walk along side me.   
‘’First time camping then?’’ He asked and I glanced over before shaking my head slightly,   
‘’No, this is about my sixth time actually, I just love this place’’ I told him as he grinned widely,   
‘’Oh that’s great, this is my first time really, my mom saw the camp poster at my scout’s club house and decided to sign me up for the whole five weeks, we are going to have so much fun…’’ Harry started to talk and I sighed lightly before looking up to see that we had found our camping tent folded neatly on top of the two foldable sleeping beds and the covers in their plastic wraps still. Dropping my bags down, I moved my headphones until they were under my top and pulled my jacket off to place on my things. ‘’Oh darn, I’ve forgotten one of my bags, be right back Adam’’ Harry called out and I glanced up to see him running back towards the bus, shaking my head I pulled my headphones over my ears again before I moved over to the tent and started to unpack it.

Moving the rods out the way, I spread the tent out over the surface before looking down at it, once again it was a different one to last year and the year before, I knew that they changed them around to try and give us a different task each time. Picking the rods up, I soon started to connect them together before threading them through the tent holes as I felt someone tap my shoulder and I jumped before spinning around to see Christy, one of the older camp counselors. Smiling at her I pulled my headphones off as she laughed slightly,  
‘’Its good to see you back again this year Adam, but remember, this is meant to be a team effort, so leave some for your tent mate okay’’ She told me and I grinned sheepish at her,  
‘’Sorry, just kinder got carried away and I know this time im going to be in hell, why tent me up with a newbie, they talk to much’’ I groaned out which caused her to laugh.  
‘’You know the routine honey. Names get put in to a hat and picked out’’ Christy told me as I rolled my eyes and looked away from her slightly as I saw Harry walking back, dragging a bag behind him.   
‘’Oh hello, Im Harry’’ He beamed out to Christy before she smiled and shook his hand,   
‘’Nice to meet you, but I have to go and check on the others, so have fun and Adam, remember team work, let someone else do things for a change okay’’ She spoke towards me and I grinned slightly before I nodded.   
‘’I will try Christy, not promising anything this year’’ I called out to her as she started to head away, her laughter lingering before I turned back to look at Harry who had already moved towards the nearly completed tent.  
‘’Oh wow, I’ve never put a tent up either, well I have but it was a beach one and it was really easy and I had my mom there helping me too so it was kinder a joint thing but this things so big…wow and you have so much done already…’’ Harry gasped out and it had me rubbing at my forehead already before I stepped over and grabbed the last few rods.   
‘’Here, these go in the last slots, it doesn’t matter which rod goes in to which slot as they are the same length, the pole goes in the middle of the tent and slots in to the ditch in the ground and top of the tent to hold the roof up, think you can handle those tasks?’’ I asked as he looked at the rods in my hands and then grinned at me,   
‘’Sure thing Adam’’ He called out before taking them off me, stepping back, I walked a few feet away from the tent and sat on the small log which was outside everything Tent ground to watch him struggle as he tried to hold both rods and try to push one through the slots. Hanging my head down slightly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Christy again with a soft smile,  
‘’You will be alright Adam, im sure he isn’t that bad’’ She told me just as a small yelp sounded out and I turned to see Harry scrambling to grab the rods as he dropped them and I groaned slightly,  
‘’Please shoot me already’’ I mumbled out before she laughed and pushed me back towards him and the tent before walking off again, heading over, I took one of the rods from him and pushed it through the slot before I turned to watch him do the same slowly.  
‘’Okay, thank you Adam, that was so hard’’ He told me and I Shrugged slightly,   
‘’It’s easier if you don’t try holding all the rods while doing it.’’ I told him as I grabbed the middle support pole and stepped inside, pushing it in to place, I looked around the tent before walking back outside again.

By the time we had gotten all the bedding and our things inside and set up, the light outside had almost vanished completely apart from a small strip which stretched out across the lake.   
‘’Umm…Adam, are you sure your okay with having the bed near the tent door?’’ Harry asked as we left the tent and I looked at him before nodding,  
‘’Yeah im fine with it, I normally have that spot anyway’’ I told him as I pulled my jacket on again and started to zip it up as we walked towards where the camp fire was being lit and stacked with wood to keep it burning.  
‘’Alright guys, all settled in?’’ An older counselor asked, his question being answered with a bunch of yes’s as I moved and sat down on a log, my back facing the woods, ‘’Good, as you all know, as any other camp, there are rules which need to be followed to maintain a good atmosphere around and to stay safe.’’ He spoke out to the large group, the light from the fire casted shadows and oranges glows over his body as he raised his hands. ‘’First of all, no one is to step in to any ones tent without permission, girls have to be out of the boys tents by 6pm and that’s the same as the other way around, secondly, no one is to wonder off in to the woods without letting one of us or one of your friends know where you are going and always carry your phones on you in case of accidents’’ He called out and stayed silent as a few people muttered to each other. ‘’And thirdly and this is the most important rule of them all…just have fun, that’s the reason why you are here this year instead of being stuck back home with your families.’’ He laughed out which caused everyone else to laugh.   
‘’Dude, when are we going to eat’’ Someone called out and the counselor laughed slightly before nodding,   
‘’I understand, its been a long journey, and dinner will be served, so for now just mingle about with each other, its nice to see some old faces and some new ones, so make new friends and talk to old ones, its camp people, no parents to stop you.’’ He called out before turning to walk towards the large tent which held the food and everything else the counselors have.

Sinking down against the log, I pulled my headphones out my pocket and slipped them back on over my ears again as I turned my Ipod on and skipped through songs until I found the last song I was listening too. Turning to watch the fire burn, I breathed out deeply and wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly. It was times like this which I loved, just getting away from home for a few weeks each year felt like heaven, I knew that this year I was risking a lot with lying to my mom about the time I was spending in camp, but I wanted to get out and explore the world a little before deciding on what I wanted to do fully after leaving school and going on to college. I wanted to see what was out there and by lying was the only way I knew I could do that without her worrying. She thought she was paying for me to stay the whole five weeks but instead I knew I was going to be only spending the two before going off to Monte’s for the other three. I had managed to get her to let me sort all the camp stuff out this year so it didn’t way her down too much with everything else going on at home, the extra money which was for the five camp weeks was safely tucked up inside one of my socks in my bag, hidden from anyone who went looking. But it was enough to keep me going to pay my way and to get me in to different places. I also knew that at the end of the three weeks with Monte that he would drop me back off to where the bus would, the same place it picked us up from and that was going to be the part which would be hard to figure out but I knew that he would be able to sort it out.

Slowly turning my eyes away from the flames, I turned to look out over the lake as the last of the sun light moved and darkness spread out over the water like a blanket had been thrown over it quickly, it was quite beautiful, not something you could see a lot of in the city.   
Looking around everyone else, I noticed the same blonde boy again stood just away from the fire on his own, looking out over the lake aswell before he turned to look back towards the fire and started to walk closer again, turning myself, I saw that the food was being handed out and I moved to sit up slightly more before taking my own and stood.   
‘’Christy’’ I spoke out softly as I walked over to her and moved my headphones around my neck.   
‘’Yes dear, everything alright?’’ She asked and I nodded to her,   
‘’Just wanted to know if it was alright to take my dinner back to the tent with me, im pretty tired from travelling today’’ I told her as she smiled and nodded to me.   
‘’That’s fine Adam, thank you for telling me, and we will see you in the morning’’ She spoke out with friendly smile which I returned before walking away again, passing the fire, I reached up and tugged my headphones back over my ears again as Queen started playing. Feeling someone watching me, I turned slightly to look, seeing brown eyes staring at me from through the fire, I breathed out before looking away again and headed across the grounds to where mine and Harry’s tent was.


	3. Day 11 – Mid morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okai this chapter I've kinder jumped quite a few days as I wasnt too sure with what to write as I have never been to a camp too.

‘’Oh my god, Adam ,are you awake…oh good your awake have you seen this, this is soo cool’’ Harry’s voice jumped out and I groaned slightly as I rolled over and squinted through the light to where he was stood, breathing out a little, I pushed my covers away and sat up. ‘’I’ve never seen anything like this before, it amazing really oh wow wait till I tell my mom in the letter im going to send her’’ Shaking my head slightly as he kept talking loudly, I dressed quickly and pulled my headphones over my ears again before hitting play, hoping that the music would drown his voice out, finding that it didn’t I breathed out deeply again before getting up and headed out the tent and towards the camp fire where some of the other kids and Christy was sat, pushing my headphones away as I sat down in the sand, I yawned again before rubbing the heel of my hands against my eyes slightly.  
‘’Do you think I could get away with murder?’’ I muttered out and Christy laughed slightly.   
‘’Come on Adam, Harry can’t be that bad, just excited to be away at camp for the first time’’ she told me and I turned slightly to stare at her.   
‘’You would think he’s been kept inside all his life, he was obsession over a few leaves, even Freddie’s voice couldn’t cover his’’ I told her and she laughed slightly before patting my shoulder gently.   
‘’Relax, it’s a team day so you can get away from Harry for a while as the new campers have a different plan to you lot’’ She told me and I nodded slightly with a small smile.  
‘’That sounds so amazing’’ I laughed out as she stood and started to walk away, yawning a little, I ran my hands through my hair before I stood and moved towards the food tent to get myself some breakfast.

‘’Alright guys, you are each going to be split up in to two groups today, the red team and the blue team, the challenge is to head out in to the forest and work as a team to find your team colors box before bringing it back.’’ The older camp counselor called out as we sat around just a little after 12.   
‘’What’s in the boxers’’ Someone called out and he grinned slightly.   
‘’You will find out when you get back’’ the counselor told us again before he turned and grabbed the clip board and started to read the names off for the first group.

Hearing my name get called out, I moved and walked towards the red group before another name was called out and I glanced up to see the blonde walking towards our group.

Tommy…

In a strange way, it suited him. As I watched him walk closer, I couldn’t see any other names fitting to his image or the way he spoke, the valley accent strong before he moved closer to someone else and smiled at them. Turning away quickly before I could get caught, I took the red flag from the person handing them out and tied it around my wrist the best I could.

‘’Alright, listen up group; this is an excise to get you all working as a team again like the other before. We have to work as a team to read the map right, to find al the clues which will point you all in the right direction to where your box will be’’ Christy called out to us as she handed Tommy a map and he stared down at it before passing it on to the person next to him, ‘’Right lets get going then’’ she grinned out before everyone turned and started to head towards the woods. ‘’Oh Adam, hang on a second’’ I heard her call and I paused before turning to look at her, out the corner of my eye I saw Tommy turn to look back before slowly turning back.  
‘’Yeah’’ I asked as she walked over,   
‘’I forgot to give your group the compass, don’t want you guys getting lost now do we’’ She winked at me and I laughed slightly.   
‘’Well it wouldn’t be the first time would it’’ I grinned before I turned and jogged to catch everyone up. Heading past Tommy, I soon found the person with the map and handed it over to her as she smiled at me.   
‘’Thanks Adam, I remember last time we done something like this’’ She spoke out and I laughed slightly as I nodded,   
‘’Don’t remind me, im just glad that they decided to split the first timers up from us on these outings’’ I laughed out as I pushed my hands in to my pockets, ‘’That was scary’’ I muttered as she nodded in agreement.   
‘’It was, who are you tented with?’’ She asked and I looked at her, ‘’that bad huh?’’ She laughed.   
‘’Im not a violent person but if I could get away with murder, you would not find Harry at the end of this week’’ I told her with a groan. ‘’He talks too much, gets excited over the stupidest thing like leaves, im loosing my mind really, I feel like im going to wake up one morning and the men in white coats are going to be waiting outside to take me away’’ I told her as she laughed and pushed my playfully.  
‘’Grow up babe, you will be gone before you know it and he may not be here next year’’ She told me before looking down at the map again.   
‘’I might not be here next year’’ I told her and she looked up with a frown.   
‘’What do you mean by that? You can’t leave me now Adam, we’ve been each others rocks for the past 6 years’’ She complained and I laughed softly.   
‘’the production company im with is setting a tour up and I might put my name down, it means I will get to go over to different places in Europe and actually live a little’’ I told her as she frowned,   
‘’Fine then you ass, be all sing songy and dancy…see if I care’’ She told me and I laughed,   
‘’Don’t worry, I will still keep in touch’’ I told her as she smiled and nodded.   
‘’Good’’ Shaking my head slightly, I looked around slightly before I glanced around the group to see people talking to each other before pausing to ask if we were going the right way.

Slowly as the day went on, the woods got a little darker but enough for us to still see clearly.   
‘’Guys I think we found it’’ someone called out and I turned to look towards a group of reds near some bushes and the lake. Walking over with everyone else, I rested against one of the trees as two other guys pulled it up and glanced up across the water.   
‘’Camp is just back over there, we can easily swim back across and then be back before dark’’ One of them spoke out I turned and peered through the trees branches to see that they were right. ‘’Who’s in’’ They asked before everything murmured something and agreed.   
‘’Uh, im just going to walk back’’ A voice called out and I turned to see Tommy eyeing the water before he turned to look at the rest of the group,   
‘’what’s wrong? Don’t you know how to swim or something?’’ They asked and he laughed before shaking his head.   
‘’No, I just don’t want to swim and get wet’’ Tommy spoke out,   
‘’I’ll walk back with you, I don’t fancy swimming either’’ I spoke out before he looked over at me,   
‘’Fine, while your walking back we will be back at camp already relaxing by a hot fire’’ they called out before a couple of the guys started to make their way in to the water with the box.

‘’You know, you didn’t have to walk back with me, I would’ve been fine on my own’’ Tommy’s voice spoke out softly from next to me as we started to walk and I glanced over at him with a small smile, his eyes on the ground in front of us.  
‘’I wanted too, plus like I said, I didn’t really want to swim’’ I shrugged out before he glanced up and nodded slightly.   
‘’Thanks for the ride…I mean on the first day, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had missed the bus’’ He told me quietly again and I smiled at him fully.   
‘’It’s nothing, it was my mom who actually saw you’’ I told him. Turning back to look at where we were walking, we fell in to a soft silence , the only sound appearing was the birds in the trees above us and the soft sound of our footsteps on the ground.  
As we got closer to the camp grounds, I noticed that Tommy had moved a little further away from me before we stepped out from under the cover of the trees and started to walk across to where the camp was, moon high up in the sky already to give us enough light as we reached everyone else again.  
‘’What happened?’’ I asked and Danni looked up before laughing slightly.   
‘’Blue’s dropped their box and it opened, turned out to be hotdogs, so dinner is gone and we lost because the whole group didn’t arrive back across the finish line together’’ She spoke out and I nodded a little, my eyes following Tommy as he walked across and towards the other end of the camp fire and sat down next to a couple of his friends.   
‘’So what’s going to happen’’ I asked as I sat down myself and pulled my jacket around me more.   
‘’Christy has gone in to town to get pizza’’ Danni told me as I nodded and moved closer to the fire to warm up slightly more.

‘’Harry’’ I whispered out before I waited in the darkness, being greeted with a snore, I grinned slightly before I pushed my covers away and swung my feet around and sipped them in to my shoes as I reached out for my jacket, heading out the tent quietly, I breathed out in the fresh air before I turned and started to make my way down towards the small beach area which was cut off from the rest of the camp area.  
Pushing through the trees quietly, I let a deep sigh out before I pulled my shoes off and let my feet sink in to the sand as I walked forward, looking up, I noticed a shape by the water which moved as I got closer. 

‘’Tommy’’ I whispered out softly as his blonde hair shone out in the moonlight, ‘’what are you doing out here?’’ I asked quietly as I carried on walking closer, his eyes wide slightly before he shook his head.   
‘’Nothing, im…im just going to head back’’ He quickly spoke out before pushing his way up where I gently caught his hand in mine.   
‘’You don’t need to go because im here, I just couldn’t sleep and I used to come here all the time when I didn’t sleep and was here at camp’’ I told him as his eyes looked at our hands and then turned to look up at me, his eyes full of caution as he slowly nodded and I let him go. Putting my shoes down, I moved towards the water again and sat down near to where Tommy had been sitting before his light footsteps moved near me and he sat down again, the sleeves of his hoody pulled down over his hands as he rested against his knees, eyes trained out on the water.  
‘’I can you know…go in the water but I just cant’’ Tommy spoke out softly and I turned and looked over at him confused slightly. ‘’There was just something about it which scares me and I just never wanted to learn you know…’’ He told me before turning to look towards me, his big brown eyes locking with mine as I slowly nodded.   
‘’That’s why you wanted to walk back and not swim across the lake’’ I asked and he nodded before turning back to the water again, his chin on top of his arms as he breathed out.   
‘’It’s stupid really’’ He muttered out and I bit my lip slightly.   
‘’It’s not, I can teach you if you want’’ I whispered out as I looked across the water, the moonlight reflecting across its stillness.   
‘’Do what?’’ Tommy asked and I looked over at him.   
‘’Teach you how to swim if you wanted me too, we can do it at night, I know that we haven’t got long before the end of the two weeks but I can teach you if you wanted’’ I told him as we stared at each other.  
‘’You would really do that?’’ Tommy asked and I breathed out a little and nodded towards him.   
‘’Yeah, there isn’t anything to be scared about in the water and I would promise not to let you go under or anything until you were ready to do that’’ I told him and he nodded slightly before turning back to look at the water again.   
‘’I think I would like that’’ He whispered out to me, a soft smile curling the corner of his lips up as he turned back to look at me.


	4. Day 11/12- Midnight

‘’Can we start tonight?’’ Tommy’s voice was quiet as I looked over at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stared at the water lapping up on the shore in front of us, hands tight around the bottom of his sleeves.  
‘’If you want to’’ I told him softly as he nodded and started to stand up,   
‘’I want to, stay here…I…im going to go get a towel’’ He told me and I nodded softly before watching him as he walked away, his hands pressing in to his back pockets until I couldn’t see him anymore.

Pulling my jacket and top off, I felt the cool air of the night wrap around me slightly as I stood and started to undo my pants before I slipped them off and left them in a neat pile on the sand with my shoes. Breathing out softly I felt the cold water lap against my toes and I bit my lip slightly as I started to walk in to it, the coldness a sudden shock to me before I moved out until I was waist deep and ducked under the water quickly to get the coldness over. Coughing lightly as I stood back up, I ran my hands through my hair and down over my face before I turned back towards the shore to see Tommy slowly walking back, a bundle in his hands before his head turned slightly as if he was looking over the beach before out towards the water where he paused as his eyes fell on me. Watching as he put the bundle down, I slowly turned away as he started to undress and ran my hand through my hair again before dropping it down in to the water, everything looked beautiful under the moonlight as it reflected over the water, hearing footsteps, I turned back and looked towards Tommy again as he slowly moved closer to the water, his arms wrapped around his waist as he walked in further and up to his knees as he paused and took a deep breath before he started walking again until he was next to me, hands resting on top of the water as he breathed out slightly.  
‘’I haven’t been in water this deep in a long time’’ He admitted to me as I softly smiled at him,  
‘’We can stay this deep if you want, Im not going to make you go out of your comfort zone’’ I told him before he looked at me and shook his head.  
‘’I want to try a little deeper’’ He spoke quietly before I nodded and started to step out a little, keeping my movements slow as he followed, slowly the water started to move up until we stopped with it chest high.   
‘’I think this is enough’’ I told him softly as I noticed his breathing deepen slightly as he nodded and swallowed. ‘’Any time you want to stop just tell me and we can go back’’ I whispered as his eyes turned back to face me and he nodded.  
Breathing out slightly, I moved around in the water until I was stood in front of him, my eyes running over his face softly and I could see the fear there, moving my hands through the water, I lightly touched my fingertips against his wrists until he turned and looked up at me.  
‘’Im not going to let anything happen to you Tommy okay’’ I told him softly, ‘’Im going to be right here the whole time’’ I whispered, his eyes running over my face before he nodded slowly and took a deep breath.   
‘’Okay’’ He whispered and I smiled softly at him,  
‘’Alright then, first of all we need to get you comfortable in the water so you don’t fear it as much, the best way of doing that is by trying to balance, normally its better to learn in a pool because you can hold on to the sides but being here I guess the next best thing is my shoulders’’ I told im in a soft voice as I moved around to stand at his side before I lightly moved my hand up and against his lower back. ‘’Im not going to move this hand okay’’ I told him as he nodded, ‘’Alright, now start to slowly lean back and lift your feet up off the ground’’ I told him as I moved my other hand up to rest between his shoulders and fear flashed across his eyes again before he moved a arm up and rested it against my shoulder slightly, a deep breath leaving his lips as he started to move.

‘’I cant do it’’ Tommy breathed out as his footing slipped once again and he stumbled slightly, fingers digging in to my shoulder before I shook my head.  
‘’Yes you can, just do it slowly and lift one foot up at a time, don’t move the other until you feel comfortable’’ I told him in a patient voice again as he closed his eyes and started to slowly move again, ‘’that’s it, nice and slow Tommy’’ I whispered as I slipped my hand up from his shoulders and on to the back of his neck as I kept the other at his lower back.   
Looking down at him as he bit his lower lip, I smiled softly as his weight changed against me and I could feel him starting to raise his other leg before his grip tightened again. ‘’that’s it Tommy, see it wasn’t so bad now was it’’ I told him with a soft chuckle as he swallowed.   
‘’What now’’ He asked and I smiled a little as I tapped my fingers against the back of his neck,   
‘’You have to try and keep your body calm, try and balance on just my hand on your lower back, it may take a few attempts but if you just think clearly and relax, you could do it in one go’’ I told him softly as he nodded and let his eyes close slightly. Waiting for a small while, I started to slowly move my hand away, his finger tightening on my shoulder slightly before relaxing again as he remember to relax.   
Moving slightly, I let my hand join my other at his lower back as his weight shifted in the water again and I could tell that he was relaxed. ‘’How are you feeling’’ I asked quietly,   
‘’Kinder scared still…but okay’’ He told me and I nodded softly with a smile.   
‘’Think you could try this but without me holding you, you can stay holding me’’ I told him and I watched as his eyes opened slightly and he stuttered in the water before nodding.   
‘’Only if you don’t move to far’’ He told me and I laughed softly.   
‘’I wont, I will stay’’ I told him as he nodded and let his eyes close again, keeping my hands there still as he relaxed in the water again, I started to move them away until only the very tips of my fingers were against his skin still.

Moving my hand away fully, I bit my lip slightly as I lightly took a tiny step back, Tommy’s fingers still holding my shoulder lightly as he balanced slightly before he panicked and went under, grabbing his arms, I pulled him up again as he coughed slightly.  
‘’You’re okay Tommy’’ I told him softly as I brushed my hand through his hair to move it away from his eyes, his own hands holding on to my shoulders tightly as he struggled to breath before it slowed out and he calmed down enough. ‘’Okay’’ I asked as he breathed out and then nodded slightly before his eyes moved up to meet mine.   
‘’Thanks’’ He told me and I smiled softly as I ran my thumb across his cheek softly to wipe away some of the water before dropping it away again as I felt it warm slightly as he blushed. Looking down slightly I turned and looked up at the sky before back to the shore again before turning back to look at Tommy to find him staring at me still.   
‘’Are you okay’’ I asked and he nodded softly,   
‘’Yeah im fine’’ He told me and I smiled at him which he shyly returned as his hands slipped down from my shoulders, touching along my arms before they dropped away and he took a step back, watching as he stumbled, I moved forward quickly and grabbed him as we both fell and the water rushed up around us.  Coughing slightly, I pushed Tommy up slightly as I pushed myself up and shook my head slightly before I moved and rubbed my hand over his back as he coughed again.   
‘’It’s okay, I got you’‘ I breathed out to him as he turned and leaned in to my chest with a slight laugh, grinning myself, I let myself start laughing before I wrapped my arms around him.  
‘’Thanks for pushing me back up again’’ I heard Tommy tell me and I nodded slightly with a smile as he looked up at me. ‘’I kinder freaked out when I went under’’ I smiled softly and nodded.

Looking down at him, I smiled lightly before I looked away slightly, ‘’We should get back before it gets any later again’’ I told him softly and I felt him move against me and I looked back over at him as he nodded, his eyes away from me as he moved and I let him go, walking back through the water again, I glanced over at him before I paused and brought my hand up, splashing water over at him before he laughed and turned to look over at me.  
‘’Are you really going to start that?’’ He asked me and I shrugged slightly with a grin as he turned and stepped towards me before his hands came up and pushed a small wave of water towards me, laughing, I turned slightly to stop the splash hitting me in the face before I turned back to look at him.  
‘’Is that all you got’’ I asked him as I took a step forward and he smirked at me, his hands trailing across the surface of the water behind him,   
‘’No, I have more to give, but the question thing is…can you handle what im about to do’’ He grinned out and I laughed before I felt water move over me and I started coughing slightly. ‘’Fuck Adam are you okay’’ I heard Tommy ask as I nodded slightly and breathed out deeply, feeling his hands against my chest pushing me up slightly from where I was lent over, I grinned softly.  
‘’You sure’’ He asked in a soft voice as I nodded and looked up at him. ‘’I didn’t mean to catch you off guard’’ He told me, worry in his voice and I shook my head slightly with smile.   
‘’It’s fine really Tommy’’ I told him softly as we looked at each other and he nodded with a soft smile. ’’But if you were fine with going under water, I would so dunk you right now’’ I laughed out as I wrapped my arms around his waist and picked him up slightly, his arms instantly shooting up to wrap around my neck as I moved us around in a circle.

Laughing, I carefully placed him on his feet again and kept my arms wrapped around him to keep his balance before I looked down at him with a small smile, breathing out slightly as I felt his fingers touch against the bottom of my hair, his eyes burning in to mine slightly as I slipped my hand away from his lower back and trailed it up to his neck lightly, my thumb smoothing over the line of his jaw as I started to lean down slowly.  
Feeling him turn away, I opened my eyes and looked up to see him looking away before he turned back to look at me with a new worry in his eyes again, frowning slightly as he started to back away, I let my hands slide away from him. Standing there I shook my head and moved to follow him quickly before I started to walk up the sand towards our things.   
‘’Tommy…what’s going on?’’ I asked him as I watched him pick his towel up and wrap it around himself slightly.  ‘’What did I do wrong?’’ I asked as he shook his head slightly and grabbed his clothing. ‘’Why are you backing away from me’’ I asked finally, a sigh of defeat on my lips as he let his hair fall in front of his eyes slightly.  
‘’Im sorry Adam’’ He whispered out to me before turning and headed off towards the camp again, breathing out deeply, I ran a hand through my hair and turned to look back out across the water.

Drying off the best I could, pulled my jeans and top back on again before sitting down on the ground as I tried to work out why Tommy suddenly ran off, everything seemed to be fine until he looked away.  
Shaking my head clear, I stood up and gathered my things before heading back to camp again, knowing that it would be no use staying by the lake and getting colder.


	5. Day 12

Hearing Harry start moving I sat up in my own camp bed and ran my hand through my hair before I pushed the covers away and looked out of the small tent window to see Tommy stood near the edge of the water.  
‘’Wow you look like hell, have you slept?’’ I turned slightly to see Harry looking towards me and I shook my head slightly before I stood up and started to pack all my things up, ‘’Where are you going?’’ He asked and I glanced over at him before I pulled my bag closer,  
‘’Packing up, I was only here for two weeks this year, heading out to Hollywood for the next three weeks to stay with a friend of mine’’ I told him as he nodded, his face showing that he was upset a little. ‘’don’t worry everyone has to go back to the pick up point before you come back here again and get sorted back in to tents again so they can pack the other tents up’’ I told him as he nodded and got out of bed, turning away as he started to get dressed, I finished packing everything up in to my bags and headed out of the tent with them and towards the bus where a few other people was stood, bags around their feet.   
‘’Im surprised to see that you were only here for the two weeks this year Adam,’’ Christy’s voice called out and I laughed slightly as I nodded,  
‘’Going off to Hollywood with a friend, helping him out in the studio’s’’ I told her as she nodded a little and raised a eyebrow,   
‘’Your mom doesn’t know does she…’’She asked and I laughed slightly before shaking my head with a sigh as I placed my bags down with everyone else’s,  
‘’No she don’t, I know for a fact that if I asked she wouldn’t let me go and this is something I want to do and this was the only way to get away with it, so while she thinks im here for all 5 weeks, im off for the 3 on my own’’ I told her as she signed my name off on the clipboard and shook her head slightly.  
‘’You will be in big trouble if she found out’’ She warned and I nodded before I shrugged and pushed my hands in to my pockets.   
‘’I know, but im willing to take that risk’’ I told her as she nodded.

Turning away from the group, I looked back over the lake to see Tommy still stood there, breathing out softly I found myself starting to walk towards him, glancing around as I got closer, I realized that no one else was around us as I stood next to him silently, his head turning slightly before he looked back to the water again.   
‘’About last night’’ I started to say and I felt Tommy turn to look at me before I turned to face him slightly, his brown eyes filled with emotions I couldn’t read. ‘’what happened? I’ve been up the whole night just thinking, I mean why did you run away, did I do something wrong-‘’ I started to ask before he shook his head and took a step back.   
‘’Don’t look at me like that’’ He told me quietly, his eyes looking over me before away again as he looked towards the camp, anywhere which wasn’t me.   
‘’Like what Tommy?’’ I asked slightly confused as he shook his head again, his eyes coming back to meet my own,   
‘’Like it’s hurting to let me go Adam’’ He whispered out before walking off again, his footsteps slowly fading away as I stood there, a sigh on my lips before I breathed out deeply and turned to look at the water as I tried to think about everything.

Shaking my head clear, I turned back and started to walk back up towards the camp again, my eyes searching the whole place for Tommy before I realized about ten minutes later that he didn’t want to be found, groaning slightly I moved back towards the tent I shared with Harry and walked back inside again as I grabbed my messenger bag and pulled it up over my shoulders before I walked out and started to head towards the bus again, my eyes trained on the floor before I lifted them as I got closer.  
Climbing up on to the bus, I moved towards the first seats and dropped down in to the first bench before dropping my bag on to the seat next to me as everyone else started to get on and find their own seats again. Pulling my Ipod out my bag, I moved the wires up under my jumper and slipped my headphones around my neck as I settled back again, my music lightly playing through as footsteps climbed up on the bus again and past, breathing out softly I stared out the window and towards the woods, my mind playing over everything Tommy had said before I shook them clear and turned to look towards the front.

Slowly less and less people started to get on the bus before footsteps echoed and I turned slightly to see Tommy stepping up, his eyes glancing towards me before towards the back again as I looked away, reaching out, I pulled my bag of the seat beside me and up in to my lap as I kept my eyes out on the woods again, my heart slowly thumping a little faster against my chest as I felt the seat move next to me and I turned slightly to see that Tommy had sat down and I chewed on the inside of my lip as I slipped my hand off my bag and lightly traced my little finger over his before I covered his whole hand with mine, his eyes turning to look at me slightly.  
‘’I won’t ‘’ I told him quietly and I watched as confusion spread across his face and I swallowed slightly,   
‘’Wont what?’’ He asked softly as the door of the bus was closed and the engine started up.   
‘’I wont and I don’t want too’’ I told him again as his eyebrow rose slightly as in question, ‘’I don’t want to let you go Tommy, I want to see where this can go’’ I told him softly as his brown eyes met mine again. Feeling his hand move under mine, I looked down at it slightly as he turned his over and our fingers slipped together.   
‘’I don’t want to get hurt’’ Tommy whispered to me as the bus pulled away and I glanced out the window before back to him again.   
‘’I don’t want to hurt you and I never plan on doing that’’ I told him before letting his hand go quickly and I dug through my bag for a pen and my notebook, pulling it out, I found a blank page and wrote down my phone number and address before ripping it out of the book and handed it to him. ‘’I wish I was staying the whole 5 weeks with you’’ I told him softly as he took the page and moved his eyes down to it before he folded it and pushed it in to his own bag and took my book and pen, his own address and number being written down before he handed it back to me.  
‘’Just make sure you stay in touch with me, please’’ He whispered and I nodded at him,   
‘’I promise, I will be back at the end of the camp, my friends dropping me back for my mom to pick me up, she thinks im here for the whole time’’ I told him as a small smile curled the corner of his mouth,   
‘’I never took you to be a rule breaker’’ He spoke to me and I laughed as I nodded,  
‘’I didn’t think I would get the guy I’ve been crushing on for the last three years, but it’s actually nice to  know your name instead of thinking of you as the blonde kid at camp’’ I told him softly, a smile on my lips, a blush coming across his cheeks as I pushed my book and pen back in to my bag and pushed it down between my feet as I moved my hand back to his on the seats between us.

Letting it fall silent, I moved my other hand up and brought my headphones up over my head as I rubbed my other thumb over the top of Tommy’s hand, every so often I glanced over to see him looking at our hands, a smile on his lips before he turned and looked out the windows on the other side of the bus.  
Eventually, I noticed a few other cars coming in to view and I breathed out deeply knowing that this was the last time I was going to see Tommy for a while, feeling the bus come to a stop, I glanced over at Tommy to see him looking at me before he let a small smile flicker the edge of his lips, his hand leaving mine as he stood and started to walk off the bus.

Sighing softly, I grabbed my bag again and slid out the seat before heading down the bus steps and out in to the sunshine again, stretching slightly I glanced around to see that I couldn’t see Tommy anywhere and it made my heart skip slightly before I turned and walked over to where they were unpacking the bags and found mine quickly. Pulling it up over my shoulder as I gripped the other, I looked around all the parked cars before a smile slipped over my lips and I started to walk towards one, the door opening as a tall male got out and walked closer.  
‘’Adam baby’’ He called out with a grin as I laughed and dropped my bag before returning his hug tightly, ‘’How are you?’’ He asked as he kissed my cheek when he pulled away, smiling as he took my bags from me I nodded slightly,   
‘’Im great, really excited for these three weeks as you know’’ I told him with a slight laugh as I walked closer to the car and he pushed my bags in to the trunk before turning back to look at me, his eyes moving past me before I turned to see Tommy stood awkwardly looking towards us, a hurt expression on his face as I moved and turned to walk to him quickly.  ‘’Tommy this is my friend I was talking about’’ I told him with a smile as I moved my hand out and softly took his, our fingers linking together again as I softly pulled him over.  
‘’Well hello there’’ He laughed out and I glanced over to see Tommy blushing and I laughed softly.   
‘’Tommy this is Brad, Brad this is Tommy…’’ I told them both,   
‘’Oh so this is the blonde boy at camp then’’ Brad spoke out and I blushed myself as I felt Tommy turn to look at me before he let a soft laugh out and I looked towards him.

‘’I kinder thought you were both something different because of the way you spoke to each other and touched’’ Tommy admitted and I smiled gently before I shook my head and looked towards Brad as he grinned,   
‘’I will wait in the car’’ He laughed out before I nodded, watching as he walked away I turned back to look at Tommy with a smile as I turned to stand in front of him.   
‘’I told you, I wouldn’t hurt you Tommy’’ I whispered to him a small nod leaving his head before we both turned towards the bus as the councilors called out for everyone to come back to the bus, breathing out slightly, I turned back to look at Tommy again as his eyes met mine.  
‘’I believe you’’ He whispered and I smiled softly as I trailed my hand up to his jaw lightly.   
‘’Can I?’’ I asked quietly as his eyes moved over mine before he softly nodded with a smile.

Stepping closer to him, I softly squeezed his hand which was still pressed against mine, a soft smile on both of our lips as I rested my forehead against his, the councilors calling out again before he laughed lightly,   
‘’I have to go’’ Tommy whispered and I laughed gently before I nodded softly,   
‘’I know, I wish you didn’t’’ I whispered back as he nodded,   
‘’But I will see you on the very last day wont I?’’ He asked and I smiled softly before nodding.   
‘’Of course’’ I told him as I pulled away slightly before I leaned closer again and lightly brushed my lips against his, feeling his free hand move up to my neck as he moved his lips back against mine before we slowly pulled away and I watched as he bit his lip slightly.  
‘’I should go before I get in trouble’’ Tommy whispered to me and I nodded before letting a small sigh out, quickly brushing my lips over his again, I pulled away fully and watched as he took a small step back before turning and jogged over towards the bus again as Christy grinned a little and shook her head before she ticked his name off, turning I jogged over to Brads car and climbed in to the passengers side.

‘’So I see that you struck up the nerve to talk to him’’ Brad spoke out to me as he started the car up and I laughed slightly.   
‘’Only last night’’ I admitted to him as he nodded and started driving, ‘’Im actually wishing that I was here for the whole five weeks now’’ I told him as he laughed.   
‘’But baby we are going to be having a great time and when theses three weeks are up I will make sure that you are back early so you can spend time with him and I will be gone by the time your mom gets there to pick you up.’’ Brad told me as I nodded with a smile.

‘’I can’t wait.’’ I whispered out before turning to look towards the windows and out to the scenery passing by.


	6. Chapter 6

‘’Brad I think I’ve done something wrong in here, there’s something beeping at me and it wont stop’’ I called out through the open door off the studio before Brad came running in and laughed slightly,   
‘’Adam, that’s just to tell you that you need to replace the tape, nothing wrong at all’’ He told me as I nodded slightly and breathed out, I still couldn’t get used to being behind the controls in the studio and I didn’t think I would ever really get used to them.

Changing the tapes over for him, I put the old ones away before settling back in to the chair again with a small sigh before Brad walked in and shook his head slightly and sat across from me.  
‘’Tell me, whats on your mind Adam?’’ He asked as I looked up at him and shrugged a little,   
‘’I don’t know, part of me is regretting that I lied to mom and dad, and another part is regretting coming here instead of staying at camp but I love being here and I know that if mom and dad knew that I came here they are going to ground me for life or just right out kill me’’ I told him as he laughed and moved closer and smiled at me.   
‘’Live a little Adam,  like I said last week,  I will get you back to camp with plenty of time so you can spend it with Tommy’’ He winked at me before getting up again, grinning slightly to myself I nodded before I turned back and stared at all the controls again. ‘’So have you changed your mind about going out for that drink with me tonight?’’ Brad called in as I laughed.   
‘’Bradley you are forgetting im only 16, I cant drink yet and I don’t want too’’ I called back as a huffing sound escaped the back room and he came back out again with a few tapes in his hands which he placed down on the sound board.  
‘’Grow up already Adam, 16 is not a fun age’’ He winked out and I laughed brightly as I started to take the tapes and re-label them clearer again.   
‘’I like being 16 sometimes,’’ I shrugged out to him as I pushed the tapes in to a new pile each time I had finished with them.

‘’Don’t forget we need to go shopping for food in a few days, since you’ve been with me, I’ve been running out of the stuff quicker’’ Brad joked out to me as I grinned slightly,   
‘’Fine, whatever just no dragging me in to other stores which you deem important when really they aren’t Bradley’’ I shot back as he grinned and headed back out to the back room again.   
‘’All shops are important to me Adam dear, you should really know that by now’’ Brad called out,   
‘’Yeah, I kinder do’’ I muttered to myself before I felt a hand across the back of my head.   
‘’I heard that campy boy’’ Brad teased and I stayed at him slightly before he looked at me with a shrug, ‘’What’’  
‘’Campy boy…really Brad, Im gay and I go to camp, so insult didn’t really work’’ I told him before we both busted in to laughter.  
‘’Okay so I didn’t think about that’’ Brad laughed out as he wiped at his eyes, shaking my head a little I handed him back all the tapes again before sitting back in the chair and swung around slightly.

.o0o.

‘’So I was thinking, maybe next week or sooner, whenever we can take a trip down to Santa Monica for a few hours or something’’ Brad told me as I pushed his front door open and he headed inside with the shopping as I closed it again.  
‘’I don’t know, I mean what is mom and dad’s taken Neil there, you never know really and I really don’t want to be caught with you and not being at camp, I think I would rather die then be yelled at in front of loads of people’’ I told him as he chuckled softly to himself.  
‘’Adam, Santa Monica is massive, im sure we could go at the same time as your parents and still not bump in to them at all…plus you don’t want to be locked up in here all the time, do you?’’ He asked as I shrugged a little and started to help him to put things away in to the fridge and cupboards.   
‘’I guess you are right, so lets do it’’ I grinned out.

‘’How about you pick the film and I will order dinner tonight?’’ Brad called out from the kitchen as I moved my feet and placed them up on the coffee table in front of me as a grin spread across my lips.  
‘’Sounds like a good idea, you know what I want already don’t you?’’ I asked him as he laughed,  
‘’Yeah, I think its pretty predicable now you have been here for a week and we pretty much have had take out every night’’ Brad laughed out as I started to flick through the movie listings on his tv before giving up and headed over to his dvd collection, my mind running through everything which had happened at camp and then with Tommy before coming here, sighing to myself, I grabbed a random film and set it down on the coffee table as I headed up to the spare room and got changed in to some sweat pants and a baggy hoody before heading back down as Brad walked in from the kitchen with two glasses in his hands and pressed one in to my hand and I looked at him wearily. ‘’don’t worry, its just coke’’ He rolled his eyes slightly as I laughed and headed back in to the living room again to wait for the food to turn up. ‘’So what is this Tommy boy like then?’’ Brad asked as I looked over at him with a small smile,   
‘’Um, I guess he’s quite quiet, but really cute, I’ve noticed him a few times over the past few years but I guess it was only this year that I took the most notice,’’ I told Brad before taking a sip of my drink and pushed it back on to the table again. ‘’He has the most amazing brown eyes, they are like these big round things, and his lips are so kissable’’ I laughed as Brad rolled his eyes and stood to put the film on.   
‘’Sounds like you really like him’’ He told me from over his shoulder as I nodded,   
‘’I think I do, and to be honest I can’t wait till I have to go so I can see him again’’ I laughed out slightly.   
‘’Well he has to be local if he goes to camp, have you talked about that?’’ Brad asked and I shrugged a little before I moved and grabbed my messenger back and pulled it closer to me.   
‘’He lives in Burbank’’ I told him as I found the address and his number, ‘’Do you think he would have his phone with him or on at all?’’ I asked as I let my fingers play around with the paper slightly,   
‘’Honey you are not going to call him while he’s at camp still’’ Brad warned me and I sighed a little before pushing it back in to my bag again.   
‘’Fine’’ I muttered out.   
‘’Good boy’’ Brad teased as I laughed and chucked the cushion towards him.

.o0o.

‘’Adam if you don’t get a move on, we are going to be hit the mid morning traffic and we will never get off the highway’’ I heard Brad call out nd I groaned slightly before rolling over and pushed the covers off me, dressing in a pair of shorts quickly I grabbed a top and pulled it on over my head as I slid my feet in to a pair of flip flops and grabbed a few things which I would need before heading down the stairs towards him.   
‘’Brad you do realize that the mid morning traffic doesn’t actually happen till midmorning…not 7 in the morning’’ I yawned out to him as he shrugged and pushed me out towards the door.   
‘’Well my little diva, I want to get to the beach and find a good spot before everyone gets the same idea. So deal with it honey’’ Shaking my head a little I threw my things in to the back of his car and climbed in to the passengers side.

Staring out the window as he drove I couldn’t help but smile a little as I thought about what Tommy might have been doing, if he was even awake yet or not, I wondered if he had tried to swim again since that first lesson which we shared together.  
‘’Dream boy’’ Hearing brad’s voice I turned and looked over as he smirked a little, ‘’Oh welcome back to reality Adam’’ He laughed out as I blushed slightly.   
‘’Sorry, just thinking about things’’ I told him as he nodded slightly,   
‘’Things as such as little blonde elfin looking boys who goes by the name Tommy by any chance?’’ He asked as I blushed again and turned back to the window as he laughed. ‘’Im playing with you Adam, im happy for you, really I am, its good to see you smiling again because of a boy’’ He told me as I nodded with a grin and turned back to look over at his stereo, my hand reaching out and flicking it over until some random rock station came on.

 Sitting in silence until we reached the beach, I got out once Brad had parked up and gotten out himself, my bag over my shoulder and glasses down over my face as I looked around a little, the beach already packed slightly as I smiled, this was a little better then being at camp but at the same time I still missed it a lot.   
Walking along with him, I couldn’t help but glance around, worried that I was going to get caught out at any moment but the thrill of it made everything feel better for me and I wanted to keep doing things to cause myself to feel like this.  
‘’So when was the last time you spoke to my parents?’’ I asked Brad as he looked at me quickly and then shrugged a little,   
‘’can’t actually remember, it was a while back now, I think they called to see how I was doing’’ He told me as I nodded a little, ‘’How come you asked?’’   
‘’Just wondering I guess’’ I told him with a shrug as he nodded,   
‘’Maybe you should mention then sometime about coming up on your own to visit me, see what they say, then you might not have to go behind their backs and miss out on a few weeks of camp which you love to do’’ He teased and I laughed slightly as I laid my towel out on the sand and sat down.   
‘’Maybe one day but until then I think I will keep it how it is,’’ I grinned, ‘’I mean sure I love camp and have been going for the past 6 years but I want to do something different too if you understand’’ I spoke out as he nodded.   
‘’You want to spread your pretty little wings and explore’’ Brad winked out as I laughed,   
‘’Yeah that.’’  
‘’So have you enjoyed spending these weeks here with me?’’ Brad asked as I laid back and nodded,   
‘’Yeah, it’s actually been a lot of fun, and well worth the risk’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile.

.o0o.

‘’Brad wake up, come on come on before we are late’’ I yelled through his bedroom door as I headed back to the spare room again and finished pushing everything in to my bag and dragged them downstairs towards his car before finding his car keys again and opened the trunk up where I pushed them inside. Walking back in to the house, I looked towards the stairs as footsteps came down the stairs and I turned to stare at Brad as he came in to view, ‘’You’re not even dress…fuck Brad, don’t you realize that if we don’t leave now, we will be getting there probably after my mom’’ I groaned out towards him as he chuckled,  
‘’Adam relax a little, I changed all the clocks around so I could see you panic a little’’ Brad told me as he yawned a little, ‘’didn’t you notice that it’s only just starting to get light outside?’’ He asked and I glanced back before swallowing slightly.   
‘’No…so we have plenty of time.’’ I asked as he nodded and walked in to the kitchen again, his hands running through his hair as I let myself fall in to one of the chairs.  
‘’A whole two hours of plenty, don’t worry Adam, I told you that I would get you back on time and I will keep that promise.’’ He told me before the smell of coffee soon filled through the apartment, breathing out a little; I accepted the cup from him, ‘’so you relax a little, I’ll go get dressed and then we can get going early just so you are less worried’’ Brad told me before heading back upstairs.

 

‘’Adam’’ Stirring slightly from where I was sat reading a magazine, I rubbed the side of my neck slightly before I turned to look over towards Brad before he smirked at me slightly, ‘’Dressed up a little more than you knew you had time huh’’ He smirked out as he ran his eyes over me and I blushed slightly before shrugging.   
‘’I got bored, so what it’s a little make cup and I have boots on,’’ I shrugged out as he laughed,  
‘’Oh honey, you have it bad for this boy don’t you’’ He laughed as I blushed again and stood, pulling my leather jacket on I walked towards the door as he followed.  
‘’Just get me back to the pick up site you dick’’ I muttered out before heading out and getting in to the car.

¤

‘’So you can keep the bags in the car for a while and I will stay just to make sure everything is alright, but don’t worry I will be gone by the time your mom turns up’’ Brad told me as he turned on to the road and started to get closer to where the bus would turn up, nodding a little I couldn’t help but let my leg bounce as I thought about seeing Tommy again.   
‘’Thank you for letting me stay with you these past weeks, it has been amazing and I think I want to stay at home for a little longer before heading out on my own’’ I told him softly as he nodded, a grin on his lips as the car started to slow down a little.  
‘’Don’t worry about it honey, it was nice to have you and to see you again’’ Brad told me as he turned in to a space just of the road and pulled the car to a stop.

Getting out the car, I glanced around slightly before I walked around and leaned against the hood with Brad next to me, ‘’so what are you planning on doing once you go back to school?’’ He asked and I shrugged slightly as I looked down,  
‘’Im not sure yet, im going to carry on with the theater, the production team wants to take it travelling slightly next year as a tour, some places around America and then others over in Europe so if I do that I wont be coming back to camp next year.’’ I told him as he nodded with a soft smile.   
‘’It doesn’t sound to bad, maybe you should give it a try, see what the other side of the pond is like and then come back and brag all to me about the hot boys over there’’ He laughed out as I shook my head slightly and pushed him away.  
‘’Why would I be looking at them if I hopefully have Tommy?’’ I asked him with a small smile,  
‘’I told you that you had it bad for that boy Adam, but he seems nice so try and keep him’’ Brad told me as I nodded and yawned a little, a laugh escaping his lips as he reached in to the car and pulled a flask out and handed it to me, ‘’Thought you might of being tired still after what happened this morning, so I made some coffee to go’’ He told me as I smiled softly and took the flask off him before unscrewing it and raised it to my lips.

Looking over at Brad as his phone started to ring and he picked it up, he smiled at me softly before walking away as he answered. Shaking my head clear, I drank a little more of the coffee which he had brought before doing it up and placed it back in his car again before I turned and grinned slightly as I saw the bus driving up and turn to park up. Running my hands over my arms slightly I took a few steps forward as people started to get off and grab their bags, my eyes moving through everyone until I spotted Tommy walking down the steps, his eyes darting around before falling on me as I smiled a little, his own lips turning up in to a smile aswell as he climbed down and quickly found his bags before he started to walk towards me.   
‘’Hey’’ I spoke out once he had reached me, watching as he dropped his bag and hug me, I laughed brightly before returning it and pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck.  
‘’I didn’t think you would actually be here’’ Tommy told me as I shrugged and looked at him,   
‘’I told you I would and here I am,’’ I told him as he nodded, his hands on my waist softly before I pulled him closer, leaning down slightly I lightly brushed my lips over his until his arms came up around my neck and tugged me down a little more as the kiss deepened a little.   
‘’Okay boy’s, I know that you haven’t seen each other in only three weeks, but give it up a little okay’’ Brad’s voice spoke out to us before we pulled away and turned to look towards him as he smirked and went back to talking on the phone as I laughed softly and turned back to look at Tommy again,  
‘’Missed you’’ I whispered to him as he nodded,  
‘’Me too, I just couldn’t wait for camp to end so I could see you again before I headed home’’ He whispered back to me. Taking his hand softly as he grabbed his bags with the other, I led him back over to Brad’s car again before stopping beside it.   
‘’I forgot to ask you the last time, but…would you be my boyfriend?’’ I asked him quietly before he laughed and nodded, his arms folding around my waist again as I wrapped mine around his shoulders in a hug.

‘’Adam’’ Turning to look towards Brad, I frowned slightly as he held the phone out towards me before I slowly took it from him,   
‘’Hello?’’ I asked in to it before breathing out a little.   
‘’Hello honey, how was camp?’’ Mom’s voice came through and I froze slightly before looking over at Brad who had a small grin on his lips.   
‘’It…it was great actually’’ I stuttered out to her as she laughed softly,   
‘’that’s good to hear, and I hope that you had a good time at Brad’s too’’ She spoke out before I swallowed slightly.   
‘’You knew?’’ I asked before her voice laughed,  
‘’Of course I did Adam, why do you think I let you do everything and gave in to letting you pay for camp so easily, Brad had phoned me about it when you first mentioned to him about wanting to spend the few weeks with him and I agreed, but I hope this has taught you that you should still talk to me about things’’ Mom told me as I laughed slightly and nodded,  
‘’I have done, and don’t worry mom, I wont be doing it again’’ I told her,   
‘’Good, now put Brad back on for me’’ She told me, nodding to myself I held the phone back out to him before he winked and took it form me again.  
‘’Everything okay’’ Tommy asked as I turned back to look at him with a smile.

‘’Everything is just perfect’’ I whispered to him.


	7. Seven Months Later.

‘’Shh’’ I laughed out slightly as I curled my arms around Tommy’s waist and pulled him further back in to the closet, my lips pressing softly against his neck as he laughed and squirmed against me again, feeling Tommy turn in my arms and press his lips against mine, I smiled softly and held him tighter to me again as I stepped back before tripping over something and fell backwards…dragging Tommy down with me in a fit of laughter.   
‘’Okay I’ve found you love birds now get out of my closet before…Oh my god…get out, get out…get out’’ Brad yelped out to us once the door had been yanked open, his face pale slightly before a blush formed over as I turned to look over at the box I had tripped over. Laughing still, I grabbed Tommy’s hand and pulled him up with me before I pulled him out a still shock and embarrassed Brad.   
‘’We aren’t helping’’ I told him before grinning at Tommy as I pulled him out of Brad’s room and moved towards the spare room which we were using.  
‘’Care to explain?’’ Tommy asked as his lips found the edge of my jaw and I ran my hands around his waist softly.   
‘’Toys’’ I muttered out to him as I pulled away and claimed his lips with mine again, pulling away as he started to laugh, I bit my lip before laughing and moved to sit on the bed,   
‘’Toys, is that all’’ He laughed out as I nodded a little before it dawned on me,   
‘’Tommy, I don’t mean normal toys…you know bedroom ones…’’ I trailed off as his cheeks quickly went red and he laughed again.   
‘’Oh my god, poor Brad’’ He laughed again before moving closer and curled up next to me on the bed.  ‘’But I guess we should thank him for letting us stay’’ Tommy whispered as I nodded, ‘’Shame about the parents though’’ He mumbled in to my chest as I laughed and curled my arms around him tightly.

‘’But it mean’s we get to spend time together again,’’ I whispered to him as he moved, turning on to my side to face him, I couldn’t help but smile and run my fingers along his jaw.  ‘’I hate how little I see you because of school and then getting to Burbank’’  I whispered with a sigh before I tilted his head up a little and let my lips brush lightly over his as Tommy’s arm came around my waist.  
‘’But it’s always worth the wait isn’t it?’’ Tommy asked lightly as if he was almost scared and I chuckled softly before pressing my forehead to his,   
‘’Always worth it’’ I smiled.

‘’Sorry to break this little cute moment up boy’s, but dinner is ready’’ Mom’s voice called out, leaning up a little as Tommy turned, I nodded and sat up more as Tommy stood, ‘’Darling, your mom is in the kitchen’’ She told him as he nodded and quickly passed her by. Standing up, I brushed my hands over my jeans slightly before heading towards her with a smile which she returned before pulling me in to a hug.   
‘’What was that for?’’  I asked her before she laughed,  
‘’Because you are a smart young boy and Tommy is just as smart, im proud of you baby that you aren’t doing what other young couples are doing just to fit in with them’’ She told me, her eyebrow raising slightly before I blushed.  
‘’Mom’’ I choked out slightly when I realized what she was talking about and she laughed, ‘’we…aren’t you know…god why are you even thinking that?’’ I asked as she smoothed her hands down my arms.   
‘’Im jut checking Adam, you know how me and Dia wasn’t sure about letting you share the same room, let alone the same bed at your age’’ She told me as I nodded a little, ‘’But im glad you aren’t doing anything to fast’’  
‘’Can we go eat dinner now before I die of being embarrassed’’ I asked, her laughter loud as we headed through the hall and I rubbed at the back of my neck slightly, my eyes lowered as we entered the dining room where the others were.

Dinner went by with a small amount of talk, thankfully nothing embarrassing as Brad started to talk about the latest song which he was working on at the moment before I turned and looked across the table to where Tommy was sat staring at me already. Watching as he glanced towards everyone else before back to me, I gave a slight nod before I pushed my empty plate away and turned towards our parents.  
‘’Do you mind if me and Tommy went for a walk?’’ I asked them as eyes turned towards us,   
‘’Where are you thinking about going?’’ Dia asked and I looked towards Tommy as he shrugged,   
‘’Down the by lake probably, it’s well lit and not to far’’ Tommy spoke out before Dia turned towards her son and nodded slightly,   
‘’All right but I want you boys back before midnight’’ She told us as we nodded and stood up, pushing my chair in I walked towards the front door and grabbed my jacket as Tommy done the same, opening the door for him, I smiled before closing it again and let a deep breath out as he took my hand and we started to head away from the house.  
‘’I heard what you mom said to you when you were still in the bedroom’’ Tommy told me as I laughed slightly with a blush, ‘’Lucky you can lie well…I mean we have done stuff together’’ He smirked out as I grinned and let his hand go, wrapping my arm around his shoulders, I kissed the top of his head and sighed happily.

Walking in silence for a while as we got to the lake, I couldn’t help but smirk slightly as I felt Tommy take my hand and start leading me towards the trees of the woods slightly, ‘’I mean… we have pretty much done everything apart from having actual sex together…which I think would give our parents heart attacks even if they knew that our fingers had explored below the belt line’’ Tommy rambled out with a laugh as we kept walking until he paused and turned to look at me with a knowing smirk.  
‘’It’s true, but I like these little walks of ours and late night talks’’ I told him as I stepped closer and smiled, my hands finding their way to his hips as I pulled him nearer.  
‘’Nu uh, not here, you know that Adam’’ He teased, his fingers tapping against my belt as I laughed,   
‘’Come on then, you know the way baby’’ I teased back as he winked slightly and wrapped his fingers around the top of my jeans before turning and started to walk a little further in to the woods before stopping again, his fingers leaving as he turned to a tree and started to climb up the wooden steps attached to it before he pushed open the latch of a tree house which we had found on one of the more innocent walks we had taken together. Climbing up after him, I lifted myself up before closing the door again and turned back to look towards Tommy as he found the pack of matches we had left and lighted a few of the candles we had managed to sneak to here.

‘’You know, people tease me for being in a relationship with a guy who lives a few hours away…say that im wasting my time and that you probably have someone else at home, but I know that isn’t true’’ Tommy whispered out to me as he walked closer, ‘’you are a good liar, but not that much of one when it comes to something like that, it’s your eyes which give you away, the way you look at me like I hung the stars up for you or something’’ He told me as I brought my hands up around his neck as his side around my waist.  
‘’It’s true, you’re my one and only and will always be my one and only, I don’t want anyone other than you’’ I whispered back to him as he smiled, dipping my head down slightly I let my lips press against his in a slow kiss until we both had to pull away with the need of breathing.

‘’I heart you’’ I whispered to Tommy, a smile spreading across his lips as he laughed softly and looked up at me,  
‘’You are never going to let me forget that are you?’’ He asked as I shook my head and ran my fingers through his hair,   
‘’Of course not baby, it was cute…I think it was the fourth or fifth walk we went on and we were cuddling up after giving you the best blowjob of your life as you put it and that’s what you told me’’ I whispered before rubbing my nose over his lightly as he laughed again.   
‘’I heart you too for the record’’ Tommy told me,  
‘’I know’’ I whispered to him with a happy sigh, ‘’Im glad I asked you if you wanted me to teach you how to swim’’ I whispered as I stared in to his eyes, a soft blush forming over his cheeks as his fingers slipped in to my back pockets.  
‘’Me too, im just glad I came to my sense and sat next to you the next day on the bus’’ He whispered back as I nodded gently and pulled away a little, pulling him over to the cushions, I sat down before Tommy moved an straddled my lap softly, facing me, my hands resting on his waist as his rested on my shoulders.  
Watching as he leaned down again, I kissed him back just as softly and slow again before I curled my arms around his waist and pulled him a little closer as he wrapped his arms around my neck and let his chest rest against mine.

.o0o.

Breathing out softly, I glanced over at Tommy who was laid next to me, his eyes closed and curled up under the blanket before I turned back to the little window in the tree house and peered up through the trees to the night sky to see that it was filled with stars, smiling to myself, I checked the time again before pushing it back in to my pocket as I turned away and walked over to him, crouching down I let my fingers stroke over his cheek as he stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes to look up at me with a smile.  
‘’Time to go already’’ He asked as I smiled softly and nodded,   
‘’Yeah baby, its time to go’’ I told him as he nodded and stretched slightly, taking the blanket from him, I folded it up and stored it back in to the plastic casing before pushing it out of sight and turned back to see Tommy slipping his jacket on again, a smile on his face as he caught my eyes.

Helping him to climb down again, I quickly followed him before taking his hand again as we started to take a slow walk back towards Brad’s house again.   
‘’Ah boy’s you are back’’ Looking up, I smiled towards our moms as I nodded slightly, ‘’We were just about to come looking for you’’ Dia spoke out as Tommy laughed slightly,   
‘’Yeah sorry mom, that’s my fault we were sat by the lake watching the stars and I fell asleep’’ He told them just before a yawn escaped his lips and he laughed again and buried himself in to my side as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.   
‘’I think we’re just going to go bed for the night, I know that we have a long car ride tomorrow’’ I spoke out as they nodded with a smile.   
‘’Goodnight boys’’ Both of our moms spoke out before we headed in to the house and towards our room where we quickly changed and climbed in to bed before Tommy rolled over and pressed in to my arms again.

‘’Do you think we could make Brad blush brighter if we asked if we could borrow his toy box’’ Tommy asked in a soft whisper as I laughed and squeezed him playfully before nipping his shoulder.   
‘’You are evil Tommy’’ I whispered back as he laughed and moved until his head was resting against my shoulder, his chest against mine and arms tight around each other.  
‘’But I mean it…one day I want it to be with you’’ He whispered out before I kissed the top of his head with a soft smile.   
‘’One day baby’’ I whispered back as he let a contented sound out and snuggled closer, his legs tangling with mine before we both fell quiet, sleep soon taking us both other as I stroked his back softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it Guys, the last chapter of this fic, I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it just like any of my other fics which I have on this site. As always, most of it wouldn't of been able to happen with out the greatest person across the pond but still close to heart, SuskaS <3 So thank you baby for the idea, for all your help and pointers, :) 
> 
> And thank you to everyone else who has stayed with me from the start when I first posted the first chapter and until now, the very last chapter. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Song. 
> 
> All I wanna do is make love to you [Heart cover] - Halestorm.


End file.
